Fate
by Souma Chan
Summary: On that day, I suddenly met you. Just then the world seemed to change. (Lark's POV)


**A:N/ **hello everybody! Happy New Year and great holidays*dances* and for such great event, I decided to write these one-shots dedicated to Crepuscule and for **Kurayami17** who created a group for this awesome manhwa! I really hoped for more fictions featuring Lark and Setz though ^^

Oh, and sorry for not writing the disclaimer in my other stories, since I got excited to publish and forgot.

Anyway, enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A disclaimer: I don't own Crepuscule but I love it!**

**Crepuscule fanfiction**

**01: My savior, my precious**

_" The gift of life is given to every soul, but only the power of love makes this gift so priceless. And friendship is a form of love" _

I read this quote over and over again without a point. I held the already worn out book I was given by a nice lady in the town, or shall I say the only nice one. I sighed again and rubbed my swollen forehead in sadness. Today they did again, and threw as many rocks they could at me. I still recall their faces even though I forgot their names. You ask me why? Because they always had that loathed discussed expression whenever I was near before I could get the chance to socialize. I don't know why and when did all of this started, yet what's for sure is everything is crafted and sealed in my childish heart.

I stood against my desire for the sake of healing the big bump under my bangs. I wish I could go and visit the nice lady now, but a tiny inner voice advises me otherwise.

…

_Empty_. That's the only phrase I could use to refer to my life. The only two who cared for something like me do not exist, they left me all alone to grief and suffer.

_Slap! _

"You useless! Can't you see in front of you!"

The sting on my cheeks brought me back to reality only to see my new mother yelling and pointing an angry trembling finger. Now that my orbs drifted downwards I saw the broken glass pieces shattered on the floor. I didn't manage to stare more though, a hand garbed my collar hard that nearly chocked my breath and nearly twisted my neck from the strength. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"When I get back, the carpet better be clean"

The familiar icey cold voice sent shivers to my core. This woman wasn't joking around and I might get hurt badly if I didn't oblige. I don't want to horrible night to happen again.

…**..**

Taking the trash out as a final part of the house chores. My eyes drifted to the vast open sky, so peaceful and colored like blood and similar to my eyes. I guess that's why I love sunsets, the nature could understand me most and mesmerize my soul in a comforting way. I kept gazing just like every evening until the first sparkling star appears. So beautiful and so high, as if it has magical powers. Maybe one day I would be accepted and loved with my differences just like this star. Maybe, for once, I could understand that book's phrase, to find a true friend. The winds dancing and lifting the fragile tree leafs brushed my face and sent me into shivers. It's getting colder this night but I don't intend to go back home just yet. Maybe if I was a bit more lucky my mother might get bored and decide to sleep earlier, and I don't have to bandage a fresh wound tonight. Against my will, the memories I wanted badly to remove rushed from the depth of my consciousness, and I hugged my arms and legs together as if to protect them. _The steel skimmer that my mother smacked it on my defenseless body, the crimson warm liquid I sensed on my hands and dangled from my forehead. The silent glares I got from my father, glares that eat my last hopes alive. I thought maybe he is the only one in this whole universe that cared for me, by how wrong I was_. I know I shouldn't fight back, those two are my parents even if they weren't my biological ones.

…**..**

I broke from the little travel through nightmares to notice the dark blue sky. I sighed and my fingers trailed my frozen cheeks. I suppose I cried again today, even though I promised to be stronger. The legs I held tightly were a bit cold as I let them go to leave this place, the only place where I get to be myself.

"Who is there?" I felts a motion on the grass behind me, just then a boy appeared dressed in all black except a red tie.

"Hello there. Err, my name is Setz. Your's?"

It's the first time someone ever approached me, and it's night too! I'm a little nervous, he doesn't seem the harmful type, I looked towards him

"Me? I'm…"

Before I could even chock the rest of the phrase, two hands suddenly held both sides of my face. Slightly shocked I looked at the person in front of me. His face was a little too close and I could see his glittering red eyes in the darkness. To tell the truth this is uncomfortable.

"Your eyes are red! Are you a vampire too?"

My world was shattered into a million fragments. That phrase was a perfect reminder of the cruel truth, I was born with. The fact that my eyes made me different from others, more like a beast or filthy monster that shouldn't have been brought to life. I could feel the burning tears flooding from my bloody eyes.

"I'M A MONSTER!"

As I sobbed my heart out, two arms kept shaking me and massaging my back in circles.

"O-okay! You're not a monster so stop crying okay? Stop!"

I didn't imagine that on this fateful night I finally met my destined precious person, the one I would honestly call my savior and true friend.

- To be continued-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hope you guys liked this one~ R&R or PM for any comments or opinions!**

**See you next time! **


End file.
